


And hide her away from the rest of the world

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [36]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Genderswap, M/M, Nightmares, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Yuya, I'm about to freak out for real. What the hell is going on?”“What? Do you think I threw a coin in a wishing well hoping you’d wake up with girl parts?”





	And hide her away from the rest of the world

**Title:** And hide her away from the rest of the world

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word count:** 1.268

 **Prompt:[34\. Nightmare](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [14 – Genderswapped](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Title’s from Cyndi Lauper’s “Girls just want to have fun”.

 

Something was wrong.

Definitely, horribly wrong.

“Yuuyan?” Yuri called, sitting up on the bed and looking around, still feeling pretty confused.

It was a feeling, nothing else, but one he wasn’t too eager to check out right away.

Keeping his eyes straight in front of himself he stood up, and the awkwardness grew even worse.

He knew what it was, but he just couldn’t believe what he was experiencing.

Slowly, as a man walking toward the gallows, he inched toward the bathroom, slamming the door open.

The high-pitched shriek he let out would’ve been enough to give him a complete idea of the situation he was in, hadn't his image in the mirror already done that.

He ran outside the bedroom and rushed to the kitchen, where Yuya was making coffee.

“Yuya!” he yelled, finally managing to get the elder’s attention.

When Takaki turned around, the bewilderment on his face told Yuri there was nothing wrong with the mirror either.

“Yuri?” Yuya asked, confused, taking a few steps toward him. “Yuri, my love, what in the world has...”

“I'm a girl!” the younger yelled, close to panicking. “I'm a freaking girl, Yuya. Please, I can't even... I don’t know how...” he leant forward, supporting himself on the table, his head feeling incredibly light.

“Sit down.” his boyfriend suggested, unable to tear his eyes off of him. Her. Him.

Yuri did as asked, shifting uncomfortably on the chair. _Everything_ felt different for him. Her. Him.

“Yuya, I'm about to freak out for real. What the hell is going on?” he asked, accusatory, as if Yuya had actually anything to do with this.

And Takaki winced, sitting down in front of him.

“What? Do you think I threw a coin in a wishing well hoping you’d wake up with girl parts?” he ironized. “I don’t know what’s going on, Yuri. It’s... it’s freakish, really.” he tilted his head, studying the frame in front of him. Apparently, he didn’t look as disgusted as Yuri wished he would’ve been.

“Stop staring at me, it’s creepy!” he yelled, crossing his arms awkwardly. “It’s just like you to react like that. I bet you’re thinking it’s weird but that it could be interesting, right? And you wonder why I accuse you of having something to do with it.” he whined, feeling incredibly close to crying for no reason at all.

Yuya arched an eyebrow, bewildered.

“I see appearance isn't the only thing you’ve gained.” he commented, his voice low but still loud enough for Yuri to hear.

“Fine, make fun of me. As if nature isn't doing that enough already.” he looked down at himself, grimacing. “Look, I don’t even have boobs. Go figure: I turn into a girl and I still lack the only charming trait they have. This is truly a nightmare, I can't believe this.” he breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. “So? Do you plan on doing something or are you going to stare at me and then subtly excuse yourself to the bathroom?” he asked, sourly.

Yuya rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically; but still, he stopped staring.

“You should really stop believing I always think sex, Yuri. As a matter of fact, I'm worried about you.” he grabbed his phone, uncertain. “I don’t know. Maybe I should call Yabu.”

“Yabu? Why?” Yuri asked, making a face. “Want to ask for advice, since he’s been dealing with a girl for over a decade?”

“I wouldn’t mock Kei. Wait until he sees you like this.” Yuya retorted, dialling the number.

“To see me like... no, Yuya, maybe you don’t understand. Now you’re going to fix the problem, so that no one, and I mean _no one_ , is going to see me like this. Am I being clear?”

It was then that he heard the doorbell ring, and again he panicked.

“Ignore it!” he hissed to Yuya. “We can't let anyone in, Yuya. It’d be over for me, I won’t step out of this apartment and no one is going to step in until everything is back in its place.” he stated, his breathing heavier.

Whoever was on the other side of the door, though, apparently wasn’t willing to give up, and he kept ringing the doorbell over and over again, and Yuri was going crazy with the sound and...

 

He opened his eyes all of a sudden, sitting up so fast he thought he had given himself whiplash.

He groaned for the pain, and it took him a split second to bring back to his mind what had woken him up so suddenly.

He muted the alarm clock on his phone and then, very slowly and very carefully, proceeded to check himself.

He felt perfectly normal, but for good measure he stuck a hand inside his pants, letting out a relieved sigh.

“Want me to take care of that?”

Yuya had chosen that moment to walk inside, and hadn't Yuri been so glad to find out it had been just a dream, he would’ve been embarrassed to have been caught with a hand down his underwear and a blissful expression on his face.

“Yuu!” he yelled, getting up and throwing himself at his boyfriend, latching his arms around his neck. “You can’t understand, I had the worst nightmare. I woke up and I was a girl!” he explained.

“A girl?” Yuya repeated, frowning.

“Yes, a girl. And I was completely freaked out, and you were being completely useless, as usual. Actually...” he looked at him, arching an eyebrow. “I had the feeling you found me attractive.” he winced. “Would you like me better if I was a girl?” he asked, inquisitive.

Yuya burst out laughing and sat on the bed, dragging Yuri with him, letting him sit on his lap.

“First of all” he stared, sounding excessively dramatic. “I refuse to have an argument because of a dream. Second...” he smiled, bringing a hand to the back of his boyfriend hand, running his fingers through his hair. “I like you just the way you are. But I could care less about your gender, Yuri. I love you because you’re you.”

Yuri sighed, shaking his head.

“Leave it to you to turn something so weird into an excuse to be sappy.” he mocked him. “This is all because of the Haikaropa thing and that creep telling me I looked cute. I'm not going to dress up as a girl ever again, Yuuyan. It’s not worth it and I don’t enjoy it. You can call Kekeke and tell him to go to hell. Next time he need someone, Hikaru can do a solo segment. He plays the girl good enough for all nine of us.”

Yuya laughed and brought his hands around his waist, pulling him even closer.

“Consider it done.” he conceded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “So, tell me... how did you look in your dream? I want to cover all my bases before letting you swear you’re not going to dress up as a girl again.”

Yuri hit his shoulder, annoyed.

“I heard somewhere you could care less about my gender, Takaki.” he teased him.

Yuya shrugged, smirking.

“I could.” he confirmed. “Doesn’t mean I'm not curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, Yuuyan.” Yuri pointed out, but he was smiling.

“But satisfaction brought it back.”

The younger tilted his head to one side, and in the end he nodded.

“That” he said “I can definitely work with.”

And he proceeded to do just that, and he knew Yuya wasn’t minding it for sure, not with the way he had always proven wanting him.

Definitely not her.

Him.


End file.
